Lance (Voltron: Legendary Defender)
Lance is a Paladin of the Blue Lion and one of the main heroes in Voltron: Legendary Defender. Lance began his studies in the Garrison, he Hunk and Pidge were in the Garrison in the same year. And when Shiro returned to Earth they started with him and Keith to look for the Blue Lion. And when they arrived at Aurus they met Allura and Coran and then they began to look for the Lions of Voltron, and when the Lions was found they began to go into battle against the Zarkon and Galra empire . Lance is a very flirty character and is known for his flirtatious approach to anyone ranging from humans to aliens. Later in season 3, he becomes the new Paladin of the Red Lion. In season 5, Lance is a great help, chatting and helping Allura figure out things, to goofing around with Pidge and Hunk. Though, things start to go south when Lance and the Paladins are transported into a terrestrial area of their minds and Lance hears Shiro call out his name. Though, when they went back to normal, Shiro couldn't recall. Lance is expected to have a significant character arc in the next upcoming season. So far we know he has a mom, a brother Marco, a brother Luis, and a sister Veronica. Similar Heroes *Han Solo and Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Sanji (One Peace) *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Star-Lord and Iron Man (MCU) *Clover (Totally Spies) *Finn (Adventure Time) *Zack Taylor (Power Rangers Film Series) *Gary King (Cornetto Trilogy) *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) (DC Comics) *Cat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug) *McCree (Overwatch) *Renzo Shima (Blue Exorcist) *Kagome Higurashi (Inuyasha) *Korra (The Legend of Korra) *[[Beast Boy (Teen Titans 2003)|Beast Boy (Teen Titans)]] *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) *Dudley Puppy (TUFF Puppy) *Kid Flash (Young Justice) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Scout (Team Fortress 2) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Edward Kenway (Assasins Creed) *Fred (Big Hero 6) Trivia * Lance was originally only known to be in his late teens.2 Jeremy Shada, his voice actor, has described him as being 16.3 However, his age was clarified in The Paladin's Handbook official guidebook, revealing he is 17. * Lance is Cuban.4 He grew up in or near Varadero.5 * The Paladin's Handbook official guidebook gives garlic knots as Lance's favorite food. * "The hunter becomes the hunted" is a quote in some of Lance's favorite movies. * It was revealed on the 100th episode of the Lets Voltron Podcast (released June 14, 2017) that Lance's birthday is July 28th. * Lance's Weapons design has resemblance of the MA5D Assault rifle used by John-117 AKA the Master Chief from Halo. While his red paladin sniper has a unique design as it has the resemblance of the M41A Pulse Rifle used by Ellen Ripley From Aliens. *Lance has a very large family consisting of up to 12 family members Gallery Lance in discourse.png Shiro, Pidge and humiliated Lance are leaving.png Coran, Pidge, Allura, Lance and Hunk (Before leaving).png Lance, Plaxum, Swirn, Blumfump, Luxia and Hunk (After the Victory).png Lance mimics Keith.png Lance is Puzzled.png Lance, Plaxum, Swirn, Blumfump, Queen Luxia and Hunk.png Lance with Plaxum, Swirn and Blumfump.png Lance and Plaxum.jpg Plaxum with Lance and Hunk.png Shiro, Coran, Lance, Pidge, Keith and Hunk.png Lance, Pidge & Space Mice.jpg Pidge and Lance.gif Lance, Keith, Shiro, Pidge and Hunk in Planet Arus.jpg Shiro, Lance & Keith.jpg Lance, Pidge, Shiro, Keith and Hunk in Blue Lion.png Pidge, Lance, Keith, Shiro and Hunk in Another Planet.png Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge & Hunk Dress Their Uniforms.png Lance and Red Bayard.jpg Lance, Kolivan and Hunk (S03E01).jpg Lance was fascinated by Plaxum.jpg Lance and Coran (Season 4).jpg Lance Occurs to the Water Aliens.png tumblr_orbamdv6qL1qhmeoso1_1280.png Lance and Shiro.png Lance, Hunk, Coran and Allura.png Lance playing.png tumblr_ohjami6kaj1v0lvjgo2_1280.png Lance with Kaltenecker the Cow.png Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Male Damsels Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Siblings Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Arrogant Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Charismatic Category:Normal Badass Category:Warriors Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Hope Bringer Category:Optimists Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Voltron heroes Category:Successors Category:Casanova Category:Comic Relief Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Determinators Category:Anti Nazis Category:Passionate Learners Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Cowboys Category:Dimwits